L'Amour ou la Mort
by Comcompopotete
Summary: Bokuto, Kuroo et Iwaizumi partent à la guerre. Mais il semblerait qu'on n'y trouve pas que la mort, là-bas. Eh non ! Il se pourrait bien qu'ils y rencontrent deux jeunes hommes nommés Akaashi et Oikawa ! / Synopsis nul / BOKUAKA, et qui dit Bokuto dit Kuroo / IWAOI / Univers Seigneur des Anneaux
1. Prologue

Alors cette histoire est inspirée du Seigneur des Anneaux, principalement le 3.  
C'est le même univers, la même époque, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas d'anneaux.

* * *

Des messagers avaient répandu la nouvelle : des tribus d'ailleurs se dirigeaient vers le Royaume. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'elles voulaient juste s'en emparer, d'autres racontaient que ce n'était une histoire de vengeance, et que celles-ci voulaient juste voir le sang de leurs ennemis couler.  
L'identité des tribus était restée un mystère, ou du moins il y avait tellement de rumeurs qu'on ne savait laquelle croire. Mais une chose était sûre : la guerre allait commencer.  
Les nombreuses années de paix consécutives allaient être rompues.

La guerre n'allait pas se faire seule. Il fallait des soldats, c'est évident. Et c'est ainsi que tous les hommes dans le pouvoir de se battre partirent pour la guerre, avec ou sans volonté. Avec le seul espoir de protéger leurs femmes, leurs enfants et leur Royaume... Et de pouvoir les revoir un jour, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, et s'ils avaient la chance de rester en vie.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je précise que c'est ma première fanfiction.

Merci de laisser des avis et même des idées, s'il vous plait :)

* * *

Le Royaume vivait en paix depuis si longtemps que les hommes n'avaient jamais vécu la guerre. Comme l'alliance était brisée depuis de nombreuses années, ils ne venaient pas en renfort à d'autres Royaumes, ils restaient en sécurité dans le leur, qui était tranquille et pacifique. Jusqu'à maintenant... Heureusement, les hommes étaient quand même entraînés au combat et allaient chasser de temps à autre. Ils savaient tuer des animaux, mais peu d'entre avaient déjà tué un Homme. Ce n'était sûrement pas suffisant pour se battre seul contre un ennemi qui se pouvait être très puissant.

Alors la plupart des hommes profitaient au maximum de leur vie, c'est vrai quoi, ce sont peut-être leurs derniers jours. Ils se retrouvaient dans les bars, pour boire, discuter et profiter des femmes.  
\- C'est vrai ou pas ces rumeurs comme quoi on va tous partir à la guerre ?  
\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Hier le Roi a fait un discours comme quoi, je cite, « tout les hommes du Royaume doivent se rendre dans l'écurie du château, avec armure et épée. Tous ceux qui essayerons de fuir à la guerre le payerons », disait un homme en le singeant.  
Au coin de la salle, Bokuto et Kuroo écoutaient les discutions qui tournaient toutes autour des mêmes sujets : la guerre et la mort.  
\- Ils peuvent pas la fermer là !? J'essaye de savourer ma dernière soirée en sûreté, et eux ils me rappellent que j'vais peut-être mourir demain ! râlait Bokuto. C'est vrai quoi ! Faut profiter de la vie !  
\- Ouais ouais, mec. Mais pour l'instant c'est toi qui me plombe la soirée à te plaindre, répondît Kuroo avant d'interpeller une serveuse.  
Bokuto le regardait la draguer. Il fût un temps où ce petit jeu l'amusait, mais maintenant Bokuto avait changé, il voulait une « relation sérieuse ». En fait, il avait décidé ça du jour au lendemain. Kuroo avait rigolé et l'avait laissé délirer tout seul, « de toute façon il va vite changer d'avis quand il va se rendre conte qu'il ne plait à personne » avait penser le brun.  
Bokuto ne tarda pas à quitter le bar, laissant Kuroo seul avec celle qui allait lui tenir compagnie le temps d'une soirée.

Le jeune homme s'était installé dans un coin tranquille dans l'herbe, allongé dans l'herbe. Il regardait le ciel étoilé, il aimait tant la nuit. Depuis tout petit il voulait être un oiseau nocturne, et s'envoler le plus haut possible. S'approcher des étoiles et couvrir le Royaume de ses hululements. Voilà ce qu'il voulait être, un hibou. C'était toujours mieux qu'être un humain et de devoir partir risquer sa vie du jour au lendemain.  
Le décoloré pensait à tout et à rien, jusqu'à ce qui finisse par s'endormir, là, à la belle étoile.

* * *

La lumière du jour venait éclairer la pièce, ce qui réveilla Bokuto. Cet endroit, il le connaissait, c'était chez lui.  
\- Enfin on se réveille ! dit une voix familière. Une minute de plus et je t'aurais réveillé ! Et puis comment tu m'as lâché hier ! J'avais besoin de toi ! J'ai pas assuré du tout, t'aurais dû voir !  
\- Désolé bro, tenir la chandelle c'est pas mon truc, tu sais, répondît Bokuto encore à moitié endormi.  
\- Nan, mais encourager ton meilleur pote, c'est ton devoir !  
\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi d'abord ?  
\- Hier tu t'es endormi dehors, du coup je t'ai ramené. Et aussi, aujourd'hui on part à la guerreeee, dude ! Annonça le brun avec un fausse joie.  
Bokuto soupira, et il avait raison. Il avait complètement oublier ça, il aurait aimé vivre une journée comme toute les autres.

Les deux garçons prirent un grand petit-déjeuner, mangeant même un morceau de pain bien tartiner alors qu'ils n'avaient plus faim. Une fois complètement calés, ils enfilèrent une armure, s'armèrent, et rejoignirent l'écurie du château.

Là-bas se trouvaient au moins 500 hommes réunis devant l'écurie. En hauteur, debout sur une boîte en bois, se tenait un homme brun, le visage neutre. Il s'était mis là afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre et le voir. Il prononçait un discours d'encouragements, motivait les troupes pour protéger leur royaume.  
\- Normalement tout le monde est là. Des affiches on étaient affichées dans tout le royaume, personnes n'a d'excuses pour être absent. Ceux qui n'ont pas osé venir sont des lâches, ils ont peur d'affronter la mort ! Mais en restant à se cacher pour être en sécurité, il signe leur arrêt de mort aussi ! Le Roi les tuera, alors si vous connaissez des personnes dans cette situation, allez les chercher pour les épargner. Vous par contre ! Vous allez vous battre, devenir des héros ! Le peuple compte sur vous, messieurs. Ceux qui ne sont pas armés, venaient me voir après. Les autres, préparaient votre cheval. On part dans une heure.  
Sur ces mots, il descendit de la caisse en bois et entra dans l'écurie. Pas un mot de plus.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Bien que « prêt » était un bien grand mot. Les hommes étaient dressés sur leur cheval, défilant sur un chemin bordé par le peuple qui leur disait adieu. Les femmes distribuaient des fleurs aux soldats comme cadeau d'au revoir. Certaines pleuraient. Les enfants s'agrippaient à la jambe de leur mère pour les rassurer, regardant partir leur père sans comprendre la situation. Quelques hommes pleuraient aussi ; en revanche, le général était déterminé, avançait le regard vide. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas peur de la mort, peut-être même qu'il voulait l'affronter.  
\- Il est flippant le général... murmura Bokuto.  
\- C'est Iwaizumi, on le voit pas souvent sourire. Il paraît que c'était un chouette type qui souriait souvent avant, raconta le brun.  
\- C'était une chouette ?!  
\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? C'était un chouette type ! Bref, depuis la guerre contre les elfes il fait la gueule... On sait pas pourquoi, peut-être que son pote est mort là-bas.  
\- Wow la chance !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah il y a des rumeurs sur lui ! J'aimerais trop qu'on parle de moi comme ça, moi !  
\- Mais t'es vraiment stupide ma parole !

* * *

Si vous avez des idées de qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer pendant la guerre ou pendant un « free-time », dîtes toujours. (Fanservice, tu vois)

Cette fanfiction risque d'être très niaise.


	3. Chapitre 2

Sur le trajet, Bokuto et Kuroo parlaient de toutes sortes de choses, toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Ils ne voyaient pas vraiment le temps passer, mais le soleil continuait bel et bien son trajet quotidien. En effet, le ciel était devenu rosé, les ombres étaient de plus en plus longues sur le sol et le soleil colorait tout le paysage d'un jaune chaud et rassurant. Le général, Iwaizumi, prit la parole :  
\- On fait une halte ! On a suffisamment avancé pour aujourd'hui. On va installé le camp ici, puis chercher du bois et de la nourriture avant que la nuit ne tombe.  
Alors tout le monde descendit de son cheval, aida à décharger les charrettes, à installer les tentes, chasser et chercher du bois sec.

Une fois la nuit tombée, tout le monde s'étaient réunis en petits groupes autour de plusieurs petits feux. Ils avaient fait cuire plusieurs animaux pour nourrir tous ces hommes affamés, mais pas assez pour que tout le monde soit rassasié.  
Bokuto et Kuroo s'étaient retrouvés avec un grand binoclard blond. Il était médecin dans un autre village que le leur. D'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, il avait une grande maison, une famille, des animaux domestiques, et surtout, de l'argent. Il ne manquait pas l'occasion de montrer sa supériorité aux plus pauvres, mais étrangement il ne provoqua pas Kuroo et Bokuto et n'osa même pas leur adresser la parole (sûrement à cause de leur étrange coiffure). Mais l'inverse ne tarda pas à arriver et les deux commencèrent à taquiner le blond.  
\- Megane-kun~  
\- Je m'appelle Tsukishima.  
\- Oh ? Tsuki ?  
\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. C'est Tsukishima.  
\- Au fait, Tsuki. Tu n'es pas trop perturbé ? J'veux dire... Ça change de ta vie de bourge, pas vrai ?  
Tsukishima dévisageait Kuroo qui venait de prononcer ces phrases.  
\- Je vais me reposer, reprit-il l'air de rien. Vous devriez faire de même.  
Puis il parti sans un mot de plus, tandis que Kuroo lacha un léger ricanement .  
\- Tsukiiii ! Je plaisantaaaiiis !  
La soirée se finit joyeusement. Bokuto et Kuroo avaient fait de nouvelles rencontres, et toutes ces nouvelles connaissances venaient de tout les recoins du royaume.  
Une fois couchés, il ne prirent même pas le temps de parler encore entre eux et s'endormirent immédiatement.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillé par le son d'un olifant. Il faisait à peine jour quand ils sortirent de leurs tentes. Une fois dehors, Bokuto inspira à plein poumon cet air. La fraicheur du matin. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais pas chaud non plus. Juste un très léger vent frais et quelques rayons de soleil pour les réchauffer. Le garçon relâcha cette bouchée d'air en un soupir de bien-être plutôt bruyant.  
\- Mec, au lieu de jouir enfile ton armure, ricana son ami. (sorry, c'est sorti tout seul)  
\- Je ne fais que respirer ! s'énerva-t-il.  
Alors que des sons semblables à des cris grinçants retentissaient dans la forêt, Bokuto avait demandé d'où cela venait.  
\- Ah ! Ça ! Ce sont des trolls. Ils chassent au petit matin, avant que le soleil se lève. Ils profitent que l'on dorme encore pour nous kidnapper et nous manger, répondit Kuroo avec un ton dramatique.  
\- Quoi ? Sérieux ?  
\- Nan, je rigole ! Bien sûr que c'est faux haha !  
Bokuto lâcha un petit rire nerveux, tandis que Kuroo était plié en deux, laissant tout le monde profiter de son merveilleux rire de hyène.  
\- Non, tu as raison. Ce sont des trolls, annonça Iwaizumi en continuant de préparer sa monture.  
Un ange passa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà partis, sans même prendre le temps de manger un petit quelque chose avant leur départ. Voilà pourquoi Bokuto passa son temps à énerver les autres avec ses « j'ai faaiiim ! », et ceci tout le long du trajet.

Il devait être au alentour de dix heure quand ils se trouvèrent "face" à l'ennemi. On avait aperçut leur silhouette au loin, et la grosse forme noire n'avait pas tardé à se rapprocher.  
En rang, les soldats écoutez les paroles d'encouragement que leur hurlait Iwaizumi. Puis ils firent entendre les olifants. Les hommes levèrent leurs armes, et dans la même seconde, les deux clans coururent l'un vers l'autre.  
Les épées s'entrechoquaient, couvrant la scène de bruits de fer et de cris. Ensuite des hommes tombèrent de leur chevaux, puis les chevaux tombèrent à leur tour. Le sol était à présent couvert de corps. La couleur du sang colorait l'herbe de rouge.

\- ON SE REPLI ! ON EST PAS ASSEZ NOMBREUX ! ON SE REPLIIII ! hurlait Iwaizumi. Puis d'autres répétèrent afin que l'information parvienne à tout le monde.

Des hommes essayaient de soulever leurs amis pour rentrer avec eux. En vain. Certains d'entre eux se faisaient même tuer dans leur tentative.

\- CA SUFFIT ! DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS ! (Puis Iwaizumi baissa le ton) J'ai vu assez de mes hommes mourir sous mes yeux. On rentre ! ordonna-t-il les sourcils froncés. On va passer par un raccourcit, sinon ils risqueraient d'arriver au Royaume avant nous, disait-il à son inférieur. C'est risqué mais c'est toujours mieux que de rentrer et de n'y trouver que les dépouilles de vos familles.

Une défaite. C'était une défaite. Les ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup d'hommes, et ces pertes ne leur avaient servies à rien. C'était comme si la moitié des soldats étaient morts en vain, car cette guerre n'avait aboutie à rien, excepté à la mort. Oh ! Mais non ! Ce n'était pas le cas. Ils s'étaient battus, ce sont des hommes forts, pas des lâches !

Du moins, c'est ce que les survivants voulaient absolument croire.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre... C'est pas trop rapide, hein ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Je poste rapidement parce que j'ai déjà pas mal de chapitres d'écris donc je suis un peu impatiente.

* * *

Iwaizumi venait d'entrer dans la grande salle où se trouvait le Roi, accompagné de deux gardes : un à sa droite, l'autre à sa gauche. Le Roi était là, assis sur son trône, au dessus de tout. Une fois le colonel arrivé devant sa Seigneurie, il pausa un genoux sur le sol et baissa la tête comme signe de respect.  
\- Mon Roi, nous avons besoin de renforts si nous voulons gagner cette guerre.  
\- Des renforts ? Ah ! Et qui voudriez-vous appeler ? Des elfes ? Des nains ? Ou même des orques ? disait le Roi qui se mettait à rire plus il avançait dans son discours.  
\- Je pense que les elfes nous viendraient en aide si nous leur demandions, répliqua Iwaizumi après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir, alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait.  
\- Eh bien voyons ! LES ELFES ! HAHAHA !  
Une fois que le fou rire du Roi terminé, il continua :  
\- D'ailleurs colonel, qui est donc notre ennemi ?  
\- Les orques, mon Seigneur.  
\- Evidemment... Mais si vous m'auriez dit les elfes, ça ne m'aurait pas plus étonné hahaha !  
Et le roi repartit dans un fou rire. Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils, et quand le silence fut retombé, il essaya de lui expliquer que cela faisait des années que l'alliance était brisée et qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir autant aux elfes. Tout le monde étaient fautifs dans l'histoire, mais le Roi étaient persuadé que les humains étaient supérieur à tout ce qui pouvait exister d'autre. Le colonel tenta tant bien que mal de persuader le Roi en restant le plus poli possible, mais ce dernier était bien trop têtu. Iwaizumi finit par abandonner, salua le Roi et sorti de la salle.

Oikawa était debout à côté du cercueil, tête baisée vers ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. On aurait put dire qu'il y regardait, mais il ne voyait rien. Sa vue était bien trop floue à cause de toutes ces larmes qui s'y trouvaient.  
La personne qui s'y trouvait avait un visage pur, elle semblait avoir été une très bonne personne. Malgré son âge, sa peau était lisse. Seul quelques rides très légères se dessinaient sur son visage, surement dues à de nombreux sourires.  
Vêtue de blanc, les mains sur la poitrine, un léger sourire et les yeux clos, elle semblait être morte heureuse. Mais sous ces vêtements se cachaient milles et une plaies, toutes dues à une attaque d'orques.  
\- Père... Je vous vengerai... prononça le futur Roi, la voix tremblante.

Oikawa essuya alors ses larmes et sorti de la salle dans laquelle reposait son père.  
\- Prince, vous devriez être en train de vous préparer pour votre couronnement ! dit un homme qui l'attendait derrière la porte.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le moment.  
\- Dépêchez-vous, tout le monde attend.  
Et l'autre parti, laissant Oikawa seul.

Le couronnement se passa à merveille. Malgré le meurtre du Roi, les gens étaient heureux. Mais Oikawa ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, s'ils étaient heureux, c'est parce qu'il venait d'être couronné. Bref, tout le monde était heureux à cet instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa prenne la parole...  
\- Comme vous le savez tous, mon père est mort. Tout ça, c'est la faute des orques. Mon père était un homme bon qui aimait son peuple. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus. (Un silence, puis il leva la voix) Si les orques pensent que je ne vais pas réagir, ils se trompent ! Je veux me battre ! QUI EST AVEC MOI ?  
Oikawa avait l'impression de vivre le moment le plus génant de sa vie. Un silence pesant s'était installé, puis quelques murmures, on était surement en train de critiquer le nouveau Roi.  
\- Je sais que je viens juste d'être couronné, et que déjà je réclame la guerre... J'en suis navré... Mais moi, je veux me battre.  
Il attendu des réactions. Mais personne ne changea d'avis.  
\- Bien. Je comprend tout à fait. Pourquoi sacrifier sa vie pour quelqu'un qui a déjà perdu la sienne ?  
Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche d'Oikawa puis il annonça à son assemblée qu'elle pouvait disposer.

« Quelle horrible journée » se disait Oikawa, la tête posée dans sa paume de main. Il se perdait dans ses pensées quand un garde entra soudainement dans la pièce.  
\- Mon Roi ! Un orque a été repéré dans le Royaume !  
\- Eh bien tuez-le ! répondit-il en transformant son air blasé en son sourire habituel.  
\- Justement, quelqu'un s'en ai occupé, il souhaite vous voir.  
Le garde se décala d'un pas, ce qui permis à quelqu'un d'entrer. Impossible de savoir si c'était une femme ou un homme, tout son corps était couvert d'un long manteau vert foncé, tirant sur le noir. Une grande capuche cachait son visage. Oikawa qui s'était attardé à essayer de deviner son visage ne remarqua pas tout de suite la tête d'orque tranchée qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.  
\- AAARK ! C'EST DÉGOÛTANT !  
\- Ce n'est pas très gentil, mon Roi. Je l'ai ramené spécialement pour vous, dit l'inconnu en posant la tête sur la table.  
Oikawa grimaça et montra le dîner avec de grands gestes.  
\- EEEEH ! TU NE VOIS PAS QU'IL Y A MON REPAS JUSTE À CÔTÉ ! GARDE ! JE VOUS EN PRIT, EMMENEZ CETTE CHOSE LOIN DE MOIII !  
Connaissant Oikawa, le garde ne savait pas si "cette chose" visait l'inconnu ou la tête, mais après réflexion, il parti avec la tête.  
D'après la voix de l'inconnu, c'était un homme. Et le voir de plus près avait permis à Oikawa de voir quelques traits de son visage et ses yeux, qui étaient très beaux soit dit en passant.  
\- Eh bien ! Présente-toi à ton Roi !  
L'inconnu resta indifférent et décida enfin à répondre.  
\- Je m'appelle Akaashi Keiji, j'ai entendu dire que vous voudriez partir à la chasse à l'orque.  
Il enleva sa capuche. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns qui faisaient de légères boucles et qui nous laissaient voir ses oreilles pointus. Une chevelure peu commune pour un elfe. Il avait un beau visage, "mais pas plus que moi" pensa Oikawa.  
\- Je souhaite partir avec vous, continua ledit Akaashi.

* * *

Je relis tout le temps mes chapitres pleins de fois avant de poster. Mais à force j'en ai marre de lire tout le temps la même chose et j'ai pas relu une dernière fois :x Je suis pas sereine du coup.

Pour la personne qui a laissé une review : Akaashi-sama et Oikawa-san sont là ;D Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un avis ^-^

Et merci à tous les lecteurs de lire (et d'aimer) mon histoire :D

COEUR


	5. Chapitre 4

Dans cette histoire il n'y a qu'un seul Royaume humain, et plusieurs royaumes d'elfes. (Ouais, j'improvise...)

Oikawa sursauta en entendant quelque chose cogner contre la fenêtre. Il se redressa et attendu d'entendre à nouveau le bruit pour se lever, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas pour rien. Le bruit semblait s'être arrêté, alors il se remit dans sa position initiale, jusqu'à ce que ça recommence. Il soupira avant de se lever lourdement et de se diriger vers la fenêtre. C'était un oiseau qui s'agitait contre la vitre.  
\- Tout ces efforts pour un oiseau ? Comment oses-tu déranger ton Roi ? Et combien de temps vas-tu rester à te cogner contre cette vitre ? Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas la traverser ! Pauvre bête !  
Oikawa aperçut que l'oiseau voulait juste lui apporter une lettre. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Il lui ouvrit alors la fenêtre et prit le message alors que l'animal venait se poser sur son bras.  
\- Ah... Évite de me faire dessus s'il-te-plait... murmura-t-il en jetant un regard furtif à l'oiseau tandis qu'il déroulait le papier. C'est mon haut préféré.  
Le message venait d'un autre Royaume elfique, écrite par un survivant d'une attaque d'orques. Oikawa fronça les sourcils en lisant ces mots. Après que la lettre ait expliqué la situation, il y avait beaucoup de mots juste pour demander de l'aide. Ce fut bon à prendre. Lui qui voulait une armée, il allait pouvoir leur demander de l'aide pour une vengeance. L'auteur du message expliquait aussi que de nombreux orques avaient demandé des informations sur des raccourcis pour aller au Royaume des humains. C'était donc là-bas qu'il fallait aller pour les tuer, nota Oikawa.

Le jeune Roi souriait à l'idée de venger son père, mais il eu un déclic... "Humain" signifiait aussi "Iwaizumi". Son ami était peut-être en danger.  
Il s'élança immédiatement à l'extérieur du château. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Akaashi ; seulement il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Alors il s'arrêta. Il était là, debout au milieu de la foule. Certaines personnes le saluèrent, il était quand même leur roi. Et il leur répondait d'un simple sourire. Puis le jeune homme regarda aux alentours et fit un pas hésitant comme si cela allait lui permettre de le retrouver. Il y avait tellement de monde dans les rues à cette heure-ci, c'était peine perdue. Même ses yeux d'elfes ne lui étaient d'aucune aide. Il serra les points, chiffonnant au passage la lettre qui s'y trouvait encore, puis lança violemment le papier contre les pavés.

\- Merde !

Le lendemain, Akaashi était revenu le voir pour en savoir plus sur leur départ.  
\- On part tout de suite, avait répondu froidement le Roi.  
\- Pardon ? Tout de suite ?  
\- Exactement, tu as très bien entendu.  
\- Vous avez réussi à rassembler une armée ?  
\- Non. Et toi, tu as trouvé du monde ?  
\- Non, répondit-il simplement. (Un silence) Je... J'aimerais faire quelque chose avant de partir, si vous me le permettez.  
\- Ah ? Quoi donc ?  
\- C'est... personnel, excusez-moi.  
Puis il quitta la pièce, sans un mot de plus.

Une fois arrivé devant la tombe dans laquelle se trouvait sa famille, Akaashi resta immobile. Il ne parla pas. Quel intérêt ? Les personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient mortes. Personne n'était là pour l'écouter.  
Mais un moment ou un autre, on a tous besoin de se confier. Sauf qu'Akaashi n'avait personne. Alors oui, c'était rare, mais il lui prenait de parler à une tombe. Ils s'étaient même déjà mis à pleurer, une fois. Devant une tombe. Il avait un peu honte, mais il n'avait personne non plus pour le juger.

Il resta là, silencieux, et repensa à la fois où Oikawa lui avait demandé s'il avait trouvé des personnes volontaires pour partir avec eux. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Toutes les personnes à qui il aurait pu demandé de l'aide se trouvait ici même, devant lui. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'elles avaient laissé Akaashi seul pour venir ici. Avec comme seul visage une pierre tombale sur laquelle étaient écris leurs noms, et une robe de fleurs que certaines personnes étaient venu déposer.

Il avait marché un peu, s'arrêtant devant certaines tombes dont le nom lui était familier. Et puis après quelques minutes, il reparti vers le château, là où l'attendait impatiemment le Roi. Oikawa plaisanta en l'accueillant avec un "J'ai failli attendre !" mais Akaashi n'était pas d'humeur. Il se força à lui offrir un faible sourire désolé.

Oikawa et Akaashi se trouvait maintenant avec l'autre peuple d'elfes. Dressés sur leurs chevaux, sous la nuit tombante, ils se dirigeaient vers le Royaume Humain, berçant la forêt de leur chant elfique.  
Pour Oikawa, le trajet sembla durer une éternité. Il n'avait qu'Iwaizumi en tête et priait pour que rien ne lui arrive. La guerre avait peut-être déjà commencé ? Pire, Iwaizumi était peu-être déjà mort !Quoique... Impossible. Iwaizumi était Iwaizumi, il était fort. "En tout cas, il est très musclé" pensa Oikawa en hochant la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
\- Mon Roi, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Akaashi.  
Oikawa lâcha un soupir amusé.  
\- Je t'en prit ! Appelle-moi par mon nom, on est ami maintenant. Tu es le seul à avoir accepté de m'accompagner !  
\- D'accord, si vous voulez... Mais vous me sembliez bizarre tout à l'heure. Vous aviez l'air inquiet et tout d'un coup vous vous êtes mis à sourire. C'est inquiétant.  
\- Ah ! N'est pas peur ! C'est juste que... il y a quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup là-bas. Et avec cette histoire de guerre, je m'inquiète.  
\- Et cela vous fait sourire ?  
Oikawa ne répondit pas et se contenta de libérer un petit rire. Akaashi fronça les sourcils face à cette réaction puis le lâcha Oikawa du regard et regarda à nouveau devant lui.

Le Roi avait autorisé les elfes à franchir la grande porte du Royaume, malgré toute cette haine qu'il ressentait envers eux. Et il y avait une raison à cela, il cherchait littéralement la merde. Il espérait qu'il y ai quelques disputes, des mauvais regards et des insultes envers les elfes. Ces malheureux qui osaient poser les pieds sur son territoire.

Il faisait nuit quand il arrivèrent, mais Oikawa pouvait voir que le paysage était tout à fait naturel, aucune marque pouvant rappeler la guerre.

Une fois débarrassés des leurs chevaux, Oikawa s'apprêtait à repartir à la recherche de son ami, mais se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas laissé Akaashi seul.  
Le brun avait regardé Oikawa s'éloigner, il ne savait pas s'il devait le suivre ou prendre son propre chemin. N'ayant pas souvent de la compagnie, il ne savait pas trop comment si prendre, et ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop envahissant. Le jeune Roi tourna la tête vers lui, ce qui le fit immédiatement détourner les yeux.  
\- Aka-chan, viens. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul.  
Akaashi leva un sourcil en entendant ce nouveau surnom.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, je peux trouver une auberge pour la nuit.  
\- Il faut que j'aille voir mon ami. Aller, dépêche-toi.  
Oikawa n'était venu que deux ou trois fois dans ce royaume et avait du mal à se repérer. Des fois il murmurait des « Ah ! C'est là ! » puis des « Ah non en fait... ». Concernant Akaashi, ce paysage lui était complètement étranger. Contrairement à l'endroit dans le quel il vivait, tout semblait pauvre et sale. Des mendiants qui devait vivre dans les déchets des plus riches, des personnes qui sortaient des bars complètement bourrés, des rats et des odeurs nauséabondes... Et le temps pluvieux n'améliorait pas le paysage.  
\- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas comme chez nous... ricana Oikawa. Et les gens ici ! Olala ! Tous complètement fous !  
\- Votre ami aussi est fou ?  
\- Oh lui ! Il a déjà essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois. AH ! ÇA Y EST ! Cette fois je suis sûr que c'est là !  
\- Oikawa-san, vous devriez éviter de crier comme ça en pleine nuit.  
Oikawa ouvrit la porte comme s'il rentrait dans sa propre maison.  
\- Je pense que vous auriez dû taper à la porte. C'est impoli de rentrer comme ça chez les gens.  
C'était une petite maison, il devait n'y avoir que trois pièces. En entrant, on arrivait directement dans la cuisine, puis sur le mur d'en face se trouvait deux porte. L'une entrouverte laissé penser qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de bain. Oikawa s'empressa d'ouvrir la deuxième.  
\- IWAAAA-CHAAAAN ! (Il se retourna pour s'adresser à Akaashi) Je reviens tout de suite.  
Puis il entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il faisait complètement noir, mais ses yeux d'elfes lui offraient une bien meilleure vue que la normalité.  
\- Shittykawaa... gronda Iwaizumi en reconnaissant la voix de son ami, les sourcils froncés.  
Oikawa vient se coucher contre lui.  
\- Je te réveille peut-être ? se moqua-t-il.  
Iwaizumi allait répondre mais l'autre le coupa.  
\- En fait, je m'en fiche que tu dormes ou pas. Tu aurais dû m'accueillir à bras ouverts.  
\- Tais-toi... murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas la bonne période pour venir faire bronzette, tu sais. Les orques nous veulent la guerre.  
\- C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Je viens te défendre ! Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais, tu es en danger sans moi, disait-il la main sur le cœur.  
Les deux se turent un moment.  
\- Il faut que je trouve quelque part où pourrait dormir mon nouvel ami. Je reviens tout de suite.  
\- Il peut dormir dans le salon.  
Oikawa regarda Iwaizumi dans les yeux.  
\- Non.  
Oikawa sorti de la chambre puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Deux secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne se rouvre.  
\- J'aimerais profiter de ma nuit avec toi, Iwa-chan~  
Le concerné grimaça avant de s'écrier :  
\- Et moi je veux juste dormir, dégage !

Quand Oikawa se retourna, il vit le visage dégouté et choqué d'Akaashi. Les elfes étaient des créatures très pudiques qui considéraient les relations sexuelles comme très intimes, ayant comme unique but d'avoir des enfants. Et voilà qu'Oikawa laissait librement entendre qu'il avait bien envie de se faire son pote !  
\- Ne fais pas cette tête Aka-chan ! Allons-y maintenant !

 **ლ(** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **ლ)**

J'aime pas trop trop ce chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi vous ? (Je force pour avoir des avis et je vais me prendre un vent)


	6. Chapitre 5

Oikawa et Akaashi marchaient dans les rues à la recherche d'une auberge. Mais le jeune Roi commençait à s'impatienter, à cette heure-ci il pourrait être bien installé dans un lit avec son "ami". Mais non, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque part pour dormir à un inconnu qui lui avait offert une tête d'orque dès leur première rencontre.

\- Écoutes Aka-chan, tu choisis une maison et tu fais (il tourna furtivement vers une maison et ouvrit violemment la porte) « SALUT JE PEUX DORMIR AVEC VOUS !? »  
\- Oikawa-san ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Chuchota Akaashi.  
C'est pas croyable, personne ferme sa porte à clé ici ? pensa Akaashi.  
Un homme se trouvait là, assis sur son lit. Il regardait Oikawa qui venait d'entrer, les sourcils haussés. Il semblait encore sous le choc de cette entrée fracassante. Soudain, son visage s'illumina.  
\- Ooh ! C'était donc ça que je devais faire : fermer la porte ! (Il leva un sourcil) Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il à Oikawa.  
\- J'ai un ami qui a besoin d'un endroit pour dormir cette nuit.  
\- Oh ! Il y a une auberge à quelques rues d'ici, je peux vous y emmener.  
Oikawa tira Akaashi part le bras à l'intérieur de la maison pour l'humain puisse le voir.  
\- A vrai dire, je pensais plus à ce qu'il dorme ici. J'ai de l'argent si c'est ce que vous voulez. (Il posa sa main sur son cœur et prit un air bien à lui) En fait, sans vouloir me venter, je suis Roi d'un royaume d'elfes. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas la richesse qui manque.  
L'humain se leva immédiatement de son lit et vint saluer les deux elfes.  
\- Enchanté ! Vous êtes vraiment des elfes ? Trop coooool~ Vous avez une couronne ?  
Il se tourna vers Akaashi et lui offrir un sourire rayonnant comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.  
\- Alors je vous le confit ? demanda Oikawa.  
\- Si cela peut vous arranger. Moi ça ne me dérange pas en tout cas ! Mais vous, où allez vous dormir ?  
\- Je connais quelqu'un, et d'ailleurs il doit m'attendre avec impatience ! Il peut pas vivre sans moi. Je vais vous laisser ! Bonne soirée !  
Oikawa laissa Akaashi seul avec le premier inconnu venu. Un humain en plus de ça.  
L'elfe et l'humain se dévisagèrent longuement. L'humain était plus grand qu'Akaashi. Et il semblait... bizarre. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, avec quelques mèches noires. Pourquoi pas. Mais ce n'était pas tout, ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête en une étrange coiffure. Associé à ses sourcils et à ses grands yeux jaune or, on aurait dit un hibou. C'est lui qui mit fin à cet échange de regards.  
\- Je... Je vais fermé la porte, sinon je vais encore oublier.  
C'est ce qu'il fit. Puis il se dirigea vers le lit pour ramasser quelques vêtements qui traînaient et poussa des objets sous le lit pour une impression de "bien rangé".  
\- Je m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite, désolé, dit-il gêné en se grattant la nuque une fois les vêtements posés dans un panier.  
Akaashi hocha la tête comme signe de compréhension.  
\- Installe-toi, vas-y ! Fais comme chez toi.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que je ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Sûr et certain !  
Il déchargea alors son dos de ses flèches et de son arc. L'autre ne le lâcha pas des yeux.  
\- Hey ! T'as un arc, c'est super cool ! Je peux le toucher ? dit-il en s'approchant du brun.  
\- Euh... Oui, si vous voulez.  
Akaashi lui tendit l'arc, il le prit et le regardait sous plusieurs angles avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il murmura un "super cool". L'elfe ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'émerveiller pour si peu.  
\- Au fait, je m'appelle Bokuto Kotaro. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant son arc.  
\- Akaashi Keiji, répondit-il en prenant l'arc pour le poser contre le mur.  
\- Eh bien, enchanté !  
Il lui tendit sa main et Akaashi la serra. Cependant, Bokuto ne la lâcha pas tout de suite et la rapprocha un peu de lui comme pour mieux la voir.  
\- Waw ! T'as carrément des mitaines ! T'es vraiment trop cool Agaashi !  
\- C'est Akaashi.  
\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis.  
\- Non, vous avez dit « Agaashi ».  
Bokuto leva un sourcil, toujours convaincu d'avoir bien prononcé son nom.  
\- J'ai qu'un seul lit, mais assez grand pour deux personnes. Ça te va ?  
En réalité, cela ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Mais il se contenta de répondre que cela lui importer peu.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le lit, côte à côte.  
\- Donc t'es un elfe ? C'est bien dans ton Royaume ?  
\- Oui, c'est pas mal...  
"C'est mieux qu'ici en tout cas" se retint-il de dire.  
\- Ta peau est super lisse et pâle. J'aimerais bien être aussi beau que toi ! Moi tout le monde me dit que j'ai une tête bizarre, même mon meilleur pote ! (Il baissa la boix) Et on appelle ça des amis...  
Il avait soupiré et Akaashi avait haussé un sourcil. Quelle était cette situation ? Voyant que Bokuto semblait vraiment touché par les remarques désagréables que l'on lui faisait sur son physique, il tenta de le rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'était pas si mal, il dû même rajouter qu'il avait de beaux yeux pour que le plus grand retrouve le sourire. Bokuto le remercia sincèrement, s'installa sous la couverture et s'allongea.  
\- 'Kashi, je te conseil de repartir demain. Ce Royaume n'est pas vraiment en sécurité c'est temps-ci, tu sais.  
Akaashi qui regardait fixement le mur planta finalement son regard dans celui de son hôte. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit que l'argenté avait de beaux yeux.  
\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, Bokuto-san.  
\- Comment ça ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ils ont tué beaucoup d'elfes.  
\- Vengeance, hein ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
\- Et tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?  
\- Vivre ou mourir, au point où j'en suis cela m'importe peu.  
Akaashi s'allongea, il était très fatigué. Son corps était devenu lourd et il luttait pour que ses paupières ne se ferment pas d'elles-même.  
\- Tu devrais dormir, murmura Bokuto à Akaashi.  
Il enfouie donc sa tête dans le gros oreiller, qui au passage sentait particulièrement bon.  
\- Bonne nuit.

Le brun s'endormi immédiatement. Bokuto allait faire de même, mais les oreilles pointues d'Akaashi l'intriguaient trop. Il s'approcha de l'elfe et regarda son visage parfait un court instant avant de revenir s'affaler sur sa partie du lit, tout sourire.

* * *

Mais dis-moi Jammy, le moment où Akaashi dit à Bokuto qu'il a de beaux yeux ne sonnerait pas comme de la drague ? Du genre, je sais pas moi, "T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?" :')

C'est la deuxième fois que je fais ce chapitre. La première fois j'y avais mis Kuroo, mais je me suis rappelé que lui et Bokuto vivaient séparément. Même si j'aurais pû tout simplement dire que Kuroo avait invité Bokuto à une "soirée pyjama" pfpfpfff.

Je posterais peut-être tout mes chapitres ratés à la fin de l'histoire, un peu comme des "bonus".


	7. Chapitre 6

\- Donc comme ça tu es devenu Roi ?  
\- Oui. Je le mérite après tout, affirma Oikawa d'une voix fière.  
\- Hm...  
\- Tu n'es pas convaincu ? C'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu avec une couronne. Ça me va comme un gant.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit nonchalamment Iwaizumi en cherchant une position confortable pour dormir.  
Oikawa l'arrêta et vint se blottir dos contre lui, s'enroulant de son bras musclé.  
\- Où en est la guerre ?  
-Les orques ne sont pas encore arrivés au Royaume. Ils prennent le temps de tout détruire sur leur passage, savourant chaque âmes qu'ils ôtent de leurs nombreuses , on est déjà allé à leur recherche, on les a trouvé et on s'est fait tuer.  
\- Vous auriez mieux fait de rester au Royaume pour vous préparer et simplement vous défendre.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui fait les ordres. Le Roi a dit que c'était pour protéger le peuple, mais je pense qu'il avait juste peur pour sa vie.  
Un silence s'installa. Oikawa avait lâché un petit bruit d'approbation puis avait fermé les yeux. Il caressait la main d'Iwaizumi avec son pouce.  
\- Et toi tu fais tout le contraire, se moqua le brun. Tu te jettes la tête la première en plein dans la guerre, au risque de te faire tuer.  
\- Je ne mourrais pas.  
L'elfe avait l'air sûr de lui, mais pas Iwaizumi. Ce dernier reprit la parole après un court silence :  
\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, puis ils disparaissent...  
\- Iwa-chan, dors maintenant...  
\- Ce n'est pas ta guerre. Je ne comprend pas à quoi tu joues.  
Le châtain se retourna et plongea un regard dur dans celui du brun. Seulement, ayant des yeux normaux, Iwaizumi ne voyait rien.  
\- Iwa-chan. Tu as peut-être peur que je risque ma vie ou je ne sais quoi, mais sache que c'est réciproque. Maintenant contente toi de faire comme quand je n'étais pas encore arrivé. C'est-à-dire, te taire et dormir.  
\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, Oikawa.  
\- Pff... Qu'est-ce que tu as à toujours t'énerver contre moi ? J'étais content de venir te voir, et toi tu veux que je partes ! J'aurais mieux fais d'aller avec Akaashi...  
\- Oikawa... soupira l'humain en tirant l'autre contre lui.  
Le jeune roi s'attendait à des excuses, mais Iwaizumi s'arrêta là. C'était un humain après tout, il avait trop de fierté pour demander à se faire pardonner.

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé était devenu agréable. Ils étaient là, après tant d'années, dans les bras de l'autre.

Oikawa se demanda comment ça se passait du côté d'Akaashi, qui devait dormir chez un parfait inconnu. Il s'imaginait plusieurs scénarios sur comment Akaashi avait finit par trancher la tête de l'humain comme il l'avait fait pour l'orque, ou comment il s'était échappé, et pleins d'autres idées qui devenaient de plus en plus farfelues au fur et à mesure que fatigue tombait. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormi.

* * *

Akaashi s'était réveillé plusieurs fois durant la nuit à cause des mouvements trop envahissants de Bokuto. Il s'était retrouvé collé à lui à plusieurs reprises et avait même hésité à dormir par terre.  
Cependant, ce réveil était des plus agréables. De légers rayons du soleil venaient éclairer la pièce d'une lumière chaude. Son corps qui était encore lourd par la fatigue, reposait dans le matelas moelleux de manière à ce qu'il ne veuille plus jamais en ressortir.  
Il savourait cet instant jusqu'à ce que le visage de Bokuto rentre dans son champ de vision, ce qui le fit sursauter.  
\- Tu es réveillé ? Sourit-il.  
\- Non... tenta Akaashi.  
Bokuto fronça les sourcils.  
\- Pourtant tu as les yeux ouverts et tu viens de me répondre.  
\- Je vois que vous avez un grand sens de l'observation, Bokuto-san.  
\- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ? Haha merci !

Bokuto l'invita à se lever pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Il cherchait désespérément de quoi offrir à manger pour son invité. En vain. Il ne trouva que du vieux pain et une pomme. Il osa finalement se retourner vers Akaashi, honteux, avec un sourire désolé. L'argenté regrettait de lui avoir proposé quelque chose qu'il ne pouvez même pas lui offrir.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, le brun fit un signe de la main comme quoi ce n'était pas grave et alla chercher un petit paquet dans son manteau.  
\- C'est une arme ? Tu vas me tuer ? s'inquiéta Bokuto.  
Akaashi soupira d'amusement et en sorti tout simplement une espèce de galette. Le plus grand se senti ridicule d'avoir prit peur pour un vulgaire morceaux de pain.  
\- C'est du lembas, dit Akaashi en lui tendant. Une bouchée suffit à remplir l'estomac d'un adulte.  
\- Waw ! T'as pas du chocolat pour accompagner ?  
\- Non, grimaça le brun. Ça se mange comme ça, pas besoin de _chocolat_.  
L'argenté fit la moue et croqua dans le lembas. Il s'apprêta à en prendre une deuxième bouchée mais l'autre l'arrêta.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas tout manger maintenant, conseilla l'elfe.  
Il rangèrent tout les deux la nourriture dans leurs poches respectives et Bokuto lui proposa de lui faire visiter la ville, peut-être même lui présenter son meilleur ami. Akaashi n'était pas enthousiaste, mais accepta.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils marchaient dans les rues, c'était l'humain qui faisait vivre la discussion, et l'elfe répondait simplement par des réponses courtes. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler si longtemps avec quelqu'un et n'avait aucune envie de commencer à raconter sa vie. L'argenté avait commencé à parler de son meilleur ami, ça n'en terminait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête soudainement devant une affiche placardée contre le mur de ce qui semblait être un bar.  
" **Humains et elfes doivent se retrouver dans la cour du château afin de reformer les armées.** " était-il écrit en gros caractères noirs sur une feuille de couleur fade.  
\- Ils ne perdent pas de temps... soupira Bokuto. J'ai même pas eu le temps de te montrer mon endroit préféré...  
\- On peut peut-être y aller rapidement ? proposa Akaashi en voyant l'air déçu de l'autre.  
\- Impossible, c'est trop loin... Ça mettra trop de temps.  
L'elfe nota que l'autre devait être un homme très sensible. Pas forcément du genre à se mettre à pleurer pour peu, mais plus à exploser de rire, à se vexer, à bouder ou à s'énerver pour rien.

Il se rendirent donc au lieu de rendez-vous. Le château était complètement différent de celui d'Oikawa. Il y avait quelque chose de déprimant dans celui-là.  
\- Broo ! se mit à hurler Bokuto.  
\- Brooo ! répondit un brun qui s'approchait d'eux.  
\- Ça va mec ?  
Le brun répondit par la positive et lui fit une accolade.  
\- Waw, mais dis-moi, dit-il en se tournant vers Akaashi, t'as ramené ta copine !  
\- C'est pas ma copine ! Tu vois bien que c'est un mec !  
\- Ah, ouais ! J'avais pas vu désolé ! dit l'autre dans le but de le vexer, mais Akaashi resta indifférent. Franchement pas drôle ta- euh _ton_ pote !  
L'elfe lui lança un regard noir et se mit à l'ignorer royalement. Il chercha Oikawa du regard pour finalement le trouvait avec un humain plus petit que lui, avec des cheveux noirs en pics et une armure. C'était sûrement l'ami chez lequel il a dormi, se dit-il.  
Au bout d'un long moment, le Roi des humains se montra finalement. Il annonça qu'ils étaient enfin prêts à une revanche. Maintenant que les elfes étaient de leur côté, ils étaient plus nombreux.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, je pense que nous ferrions mieux de attendre les orques ici et de nous défendre, nous aurons l'avantage, osa Iwaizumi accompagné des hochements de tête d'Oikawa.  
\- Pour mettre le peuple en danger ? Il en est hors de question. Éloignez-vous le plus possible du Royaume.  
Voyant que le colonel allait répliquer, il ajouta "C'est un ordre".  
Iwaizumi se retourna vers l'autre roi, celui des elfes cette fois, et lui murmura "Tu vois, je te l'avais dit".  
\- Donnez du matériel de guerre aux elfes avant que les orques n'arrivent, ordonna le Roi en disparaissant à nouveau.

* * *

Honnêtement, je n'ai lu que très peu de fanfiction Iwaoi. Je ne sais pas si ça correspond vraiment aux personnages mais je fais de mon mieux. Désolée si ce n'est pas le cas.


	8. Chapitre 7

Ce chapitre à été compliqué écrire, et c'est sûrement pire à lire. Je vous souhaites bonne chance et j'espère que c'est assez simple à imaginer.

* * *

\- Nous allons pouvoir partir à présent, annonça Iwaizumi.Le colonel aller annoncer le départ, quand des cris se firent subitement entendre."ILS ARRIVENTS ! ILS SONT LA !" criaient des voix inconnues.Puis on entendit le son des olifants à travers les immenses murs qui protégeaient le Royaume.Dans la ville, tout était soudainement agité. Les femmes et les enfants, quelques hommes parfois, cherchaient à se cacher. Les plus vaillants se dirigeaient dans les remparts, arme à la main ; bien qu'au fond, il était déjà mort de peur.- Putain... murmurèrent Bokuto et Kuroo en coeur d'une voix inquiète.

Les orques étaient encore alignés devant les murs immenses quand Bokuto, Kuroo et Akaashi arrivèrent sur les remparts.Un des orque, le plus grand, était devant tout le monde, comme un Roi qui s'adresse à son peuple. Il guidait sa monture de droite à gauche et criait des paroles. D'ailleurs, sa monture n'était pas un cheval. La créature était grosse, avait de long poil, et gros museau pleines de dents sans doute très aiguisées. Le grand orque n'était pas le seul à en posséder une, plusieurs de ses hommes en avaient aussi.Ils étaient nombreux. Et vu leurs machines de guerre, il était aussi organisés.

\- Attendez... ordonna Iwaizumi avec un signe de main à ses alliés pour leur indiquer de ne pas bouger.

Arc en main, flèche dans l'autre, Akaashi était près à tirer.Iwaizumi attendit que les orques fassent un premier mouvement. Ce geste validait qu'il voulait se battre, qu'il était près à mourir, que la guerre commençait.- Vous pouvez tirer ! Hurla le colonel.À cet instant, tout s'accéléra. Les orques chargèrent leurs machines de gros rochers afin de les projeter dans le mur, tentant de tuer quelques hommes. D'autres accélèrent l'allure vers les murs, transportant de quoi l'escalader.De leur côté, les elfes et quelques humains tiraient des flèches. L'agilité des elfes à l'arc fit beaucoup de morts.Au bout d'un moment, on entendit de gros claquements réguliers. C'était l'ennemi qui essayait de casser la grande porte. Alors des humains s'élancèrent vers celle-ci pour la bloquer. Par précaution, d'autre attendait, arme à la main, prêts à combattre.

Sur les remparts, on repoussait les échafaudages qu'installaient les orques, quelques ennemis se firent écraser.Puis ce fut au tour des humains et des elfes de se faire écraser. Un rocher venait de s'écraser sur les murs, juste à côté d'Oikawa. Une fissure se fit et le Roi des elfes manqua de tomber. Mais heureusement, Iwaizumi l'avait rattrapé juste à temps à l'aide d'un seul bras.- Me voilà décoiffé, dit l'elfe en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.Le colonel soupira, son ami était irrécupérable.

Akaashi tirait ses flèches sans ne jamais s'arrêter. À chaque fois, elles arrivaient parfaitement dans ses cibles. À côté de lui, Bokuto était assis par terre, caché derrière le petit muret pour se protéger des projectiles lancés par les orques. Le décoloré regardait le brun avec admiration. Des fois, il se retournait vers le champ de bataille pour voir les flèches de son nouvel ami transpercer le cœur des ennemis.- Tu es doué ! J'espère qu'on va pas se fâcher toi et moi... J'ai pas envie de finir comme eux.- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras même pas le temps de souffrir, répondit Akaashi en lui accordant un bref regard.

Un messager vint voir Iwaizumi, entouré de deux gardes pour le protéger.- Colonel, le Roi demande que vous vous éloignez du royaume. Vous mettez les civils en danger.- Pour l'instant ce sont mes soldats qui sont en danger, dit-il en essayant les sourcils froncés, commençant à s'énerver à la simple mention du Roi. Et puis on ne peut pas sortir maintenant. Les orques risquent de rentrer pendant que nous sortions.- C'est un ordre du Roi ! Vous devez partir ! dit le messager d'une voix plus forte.- Facile à dire quand on se promène tranquillement dans le royaume, entouré de deux garde et sous la protection du Roi ! On ne _peut pas_ sortir !- Iwa-chan...- Retourne a l'abris avec le Roi, le champ de bataille n'est pas pour les gamin, dit-il sans prêter attention à Oikawa. Tu reviendras me parler quand tu seras assez grands pour comprendre que ce sont les soldats en danger. Pour l'instant, les civils vont très bien. Et ne parlons même pas du Roi, il est sûrement en train de prendre un bain pendant que mes hommes se font tuer.- Iwaa-chaan ! Youhou on se fait attaquer làà ! insista Oikawa en posant sa main sur l'armure de l'autre pour l'interpeller.- Qu'est qu'il y a encore, Shittykawa ?Iwaizumi n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il entrevit quelque chose d'immense s'élever du coin de l'oeil. Un échafaudage. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le premier, mais Iwaizumi n'en avait jamais vu un s'installer juste devant lui. Si les orques arrivait à atteindre les remparts, alors Iwaizumi et Oikawa serait des premiers à se faire attaquer.- LANCEZ VOS FLÈCHES ! LES AUTRES ON TENTE DE LES REPOUSSER ! indiqua Iwaizumi d'un cri qui laissait échapper toute son adrénaline.

Akaashi s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les échafaudages afin d'aider, mais aussi de réaliser la mission pour laquelle il était là : tuer des orques. Cependant, la main de Bokuto l'arrêta.- Hey hey hey ! dit-il tel une mère qui réprimande son fils. Où vas-tu comme ça ?- Je vais les aider, répondu Akaashi comme si c'était si évident.- On peut dire que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup, ajouta Kuroo en cognant son poing dans celui de Bokuto.Si c'était une blague, ce n'était pas drôle du tout, pensa Akaashi. Cette phrase n'avait rien à faire là. Mais les deux jeunes hommes semblaient fiers d'eux et ricanaient.- Depuis le début, continua Akaashi. Rien qu'en venant ici je me suis « jeté dans la gueule du loup ». Je suis là pour ça en fait.Puis l'elfe se remit en route pour rejoindre le lieu où se trouver Oikawa.Derrière lui, encore cachés, Kuroo et Bokuto haussèrent les épaules.- Il est bizarre ton pote, commenta Kuroo.

* * *

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand chose...


	9. Chapitre 8

Quand ils virent que tout les échafaudages étaient maintenant détruits, ils prirent le risque de sortir. Cela dit, ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour passer par la grande porte. Ils empruntèrent une autre sortie, plus discrète. Ils sortaient par petits groupes, de façon à ce que le Royaume reste le plus possible en sécurité.  
Les soldats qui étaient restés dans le royaume pour le protéger avaient comme obligation de rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur dès que possible.

\- Tu veux que je parte sans toi ? Avec tes hommes ? avait répété Oikawa.  
\- Oui, il faut que l'un de nous soit à l'extérieur des murs et l'autre à l'intérieur. On peut pas laisser les soldats sans chef.  
\- Mais, Iwa-chan...  
\- On vous rejoindra vite.  
Oikawa soupira.  
\- Bon... Laisse-moi mettre les choses aux clair... On doit faire diversion pour les éloigner du Royaume, commencer à nous battre, et après vous nous rejoindrez ? C'est super risqué, on sera pas assez nombreux contre ce troupeaux de bêtes sauvages.  
Iwaizumi ferma les yeux. Il connaissait déjà les conséquences de n'être "pas assez nombreux".  
\- J'ai confiance en toi, répondit-il tout simplement.  
Le brun avait dit cette phrase de manière assurée. Puis sur ces mots, il avait levé le poing à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Oikawa reconnaissait ce geste, alors il tapa son poing dans celui de l'autre et lui sourit.  
\- Si je meurs, Iwa-chan, je veux que tu ais ma mort sur ta conscience toute ta vie.  
\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, dit-il en cognant légèrement son poing dans le torse d'Oikawa.  
Le châtain soupira une nouvelle fois. Il souriait mais ne savais pas pourquoi, ce visage ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Son regard parcouru les soldats qui étaient à présent sous sa responsabilité. Si tout ces hommes mourraient, ce serait de sa faute. Oikawa était bon au combat, mais pour ce qui était de protéger les autres, c'était une autre histoire.  
\- Eh bien, je vais y aller... (Il reposa son regard sur Iwaizumi) Il y a un elfe que je te prête... Enfin, qui restera avec toi. Un brun avec un manteau vert...  
\- Eh bah, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin... se moqua Iwaizumi.  
\- Oh ça va, il n'y en a pas 30 comme ça, crois-moi. Il est froid et aime trancher des têtes. J'ai l'impression de te décrire !  
\- C'est bon Trashykawa, viens-en au fait !  
\- Raah ! Je le veux vivant celui-là, c'est un ami. Il s'appelle... euh... Aka-... Euh... Aka-machin. Je sais plus ce qu'il y a après. Oh débrouille-toi, Iwa-chan !  
Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils et Oikawa tenta de partir, mais le colonel l'arrêta.  
\- Dis, tu sais comment je m'appelle, moi ? A force de m'appeler "Iwa-chan"... Tu te souviens ce qu'il y a après "Iwa" ?  
\- Haha ! Evidemment ! Tu m'excuseras mais je dois y aller maintenant ! Bye byyye !

* * *

A présent, Oikawa était sur sa monture, au galop, tentant d'attirer le troupeau d'orques loin du Royaume Humain.  
\- Mec, t'as vu ça ? On va super vite là ! cria une voix inconnue.  
\- Ouaaaaiiiiiis ! Hehehe !  
Deux humains, un brun et un autre au cheveux gris, venaient de le doubler. L'elfe fronça les sourcils face à cette stupidité.  
\- Heeey ! Je suis le Roi ! C'est moi devant ! fit-il en accélérant jusqu'à les doubler.  
\- Ah mais oui ! Je me souviens de toi ! T'es le gars qui est venu avec Agaashi ! cria le gris.  
\- Oui, exactement, avec "Agaashi" ! affirma le Roi.  
 _C'était donc ça son nom_ , pensa l'elfe.  
\- Il est où d'ailleurs ? ajouta Bokuto.  
\- Il est resté au Royaume.  
\- Quoi ? Moi aussi je voulais rester !  
\- Moi aussi, figure-toi ! Mais Iwa-chan a encore fait ses caprices ! Il se prend vraiment pour une princesse, celui-là.  
Mais Bokuto n'écoutait plus, il cherchait Kuroo du regard. Il était à côté de lui à l'instant, et là, plus personne ! Il ne tarda pas à le trouver à côté de Tsukishima, sûrement en train de l'embêter.

Leur voyage continuait et les orques commençait à les distancer. Certains d'entre eux commençaient même des attaques en tirant des flèches.  
Kuroo, Bokuto et Oikawa qui, (malgré la vitesse remarquable à laquelle il avançaient) faisaient des remarques idiotes à qui voulait bien l'entendre, durent se taire et se concentré sur la guerre.

La guerre battait son plein. Au grand malheur de nos soldats, les orques avaient finit par les rattraper.  
La plupart des hommes s'étaient arrêtés pour combattre, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bokuto. Il continuait d'avancer au galop. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas combattre. Il y retournera quand il sera prêt. Pour l'instant, il s'aventurait dans des petits bois, jusqu'à ce qu'un orque surgisse de nul part.  
\- Tu vas où comme ça, toi ? dit ce dernier dit une voix roqueuse.  
\- Eum... Salut ! Ecoute, je te veux aucun mal !  
\- Dommage, parce que moi si !  
L'orque rigola d'un rire gras et sorti un grand sabre avant de s'élancer vers Bokuto.  
\- LA LIBERTÉ S'ARRÊTE LÀ OÙ COMMENCE CELLE DES AUTRES ! hurla Bokuto sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait.

Bokuto avait sorti son épée mais n'avait toujours pas l'intention de s'en servir. Alors il commanda à sa monture de faire demi-tour, le plus vite possible. Il était coursé par l'autre orque et d'autre ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. De plus, l'humain se dirigeait tout droit vers le front.  
Un boulet de canon atterri juste à côté de lui, venant tout droit du champ de bataille. Son cheval tomba dans le choc, l'accompagnant avec lui dans sa chute. Il devait maintenant se déplacer à pied. Evidemment, il ne tarda pas à se faire encerclé par ses ennemis.  
\- Hey... dit-il simplement d'une voix tremblante.

Il devina que sa salutation n'allait pas changer les choses quand il vit les orques descendre de le monture pour enfin s'avancer vers lui. Bokuto commença à faire de grands gestes, agitant son arme dans tout les sens. Peut-être qu'il trancherait une tête par hasard, qui sait.

Le combat débuta. L'épée de l'humain s'entrechoquée tant bien que mal sur celles des ennemis. Il réussi à esquiver quelques coups, mais une lame lui frôla une hanche au bout de quelques secondes. La panique le prit, alors il ferma les yeux et tenta de planter directement son épée dans le corps d'un orque. Il rata. Cette fois, il se prit un coup dans le haut du bras. Il lâcha une grossièreté. Soudain, un poing agrippa son t-shirt et ses pieds quittèrent le sol pour finalement se retrouver assis sur un cheval.  
\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que !? s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait du groupe d'orques.  
\- Vous pouvez me remercier Bokuto-san, fit la voix derrière lui.  
\- Agaashiii ! Je m'en sortais très bien ! Pourquoi tu es intervenu ?  
\- Bien sûr Bokuto-san, vous étiez parfait, se moqua l'elfe. On voit que vous vous êtes battu toute votre vie !  
\- Je leur aurais bien mis la pâté moi ! Mais évidemment, tu es arrivé !  
\- Bokuto-san, au lieu de vous plaindre vous feriez mieux de guider le cheval.  
Akaashi lui tendit les rennes et murmura un « merci » plutôt froid. Alors Bokuto les prit et le brun en profita pour enlever l'arc de son dos. Il utilisa sa deuxième main pour prendre une flèche et la pointa vers sa cible. Quand il tira, sa flèche atterri parfaitement dans le cœur d'un soldat ennemi qui avait attaqué Bokuto quelques minutes auparavant. Il recommença et un deuxième orque rejoint le précédent sur le sol, le cœur ensanglanté. Il fit ça pour tout ceux du groupe.  
\- Je vous ai vengé Bokuto-san, dit-il d'un air provocateur.  
\- 'Kaashi ! J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en sortais très bien !  
L'elfe remit son arc dans son dos.  
\- Tu peux te tenir à moi si tu veux, rajouta Bokuto.  
Akaashi refusa. Mais le cheval accéléra soudainement le pas et l'elfe manqua de tomber. Par réflexe, ses mains se rattrapèrent aux des hanches de l'humain.  
\- Hé ! Je rêve où vous l'avez fait exprès !? gronda le brun.  
L'argenté exposa de rire, et ça venait du fond du cœur. Mais pour le brun, cette situation était des plus gênantes. Cependant, son attention se tira rapidement sur sa main, sur laquelle il sentait une substance liquide s'y déposer.  
\- Bokuto-san... (Akaashi regarda sa main) Vous saignez !  
\- C'est rien, va ! C'est la guerre, tout le monde meurt. On peut dire que je m'en suis bien sorti.  
\- Avez-vous été blessé ailleurs ?  
\- Sur le bras... répondit-il nonchalamment sur un haussement d'épaules.  
\- Pourtant vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez géré, quand vous combattiez.  
\- Même les plus forts se blessent, Akaashi ! répondit-il d'une voix assurée.


	10. Chapitre 9

Akaashi et Bokuto s'étaient trouvé un endroit pour s'arrêter quelques instants, le temps de faire quelque chose pour les blessures de l'humain.  
\- Merci... Pour tout à l'heure... dit Bokuto d'un ton hésitant.  
\- Pour vous avoir sauver ?  
\- Eum... oui... Je serais peut-être mort sans toi... En fait, je t'ai menti, je m'en sortait pas du tout ! Tuer, c'est carrément pas pour moi !  
\- Vraiment ? répondit Akaashi avec un air faussement étonné.  
\- Akaashi ! Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu me parles j'ai l'impression que tu te moques ?  
\- Que dites vous, Bokuto-san, je ne me n'oserais jamais me moquer d'un homme comme vous !  
\- Haha ! Tu vas me faire rougir, Akaashi !  
Le brun lui sourit.  
\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien retirer votre tee-shirt... dit-il en montrant le tissu de doigt.  
\- Euh... Pardon ?  
\- Vos blessures, Bokuto-san. J'ai de quoi les soigner.  
\- Ah ! Évidemment ! Désolé, je suis vraiment trop stupide !  
Alors, sur un rire gêné, Bokuto retira son haut ; et Akaashi pu constater que ce n'était pas que des petites égratignures. En passant son regard de son bras à sa hanche, le brun peut apercevoir bien des choses. Il s'attendait évidemment à ce que Bokuto soit musclé, mais avec et sans vêtements, ça ne donnait pas le même résultat. L'elfe se donna une claque mentale en se rendant compte à quoi il pensait.  
\- 'Kaashi... les bandages, tu as dis que tu en avais...  
L'elfe leva les sourcils et précipita sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de quoi soigner l'humain.  
\- Vous voulez commençait par le bras ou la hanche ?  
\- Donne, je m'en occupe !  
\- D'accord.  
Bokuto vida quelques gouttes de la gourde sur le tissu qu'Akaashi lui avait donné. Ensuite il l'appliqua sur le haut de son bras afin de désinfecter la plaie. Il grimaça en sentant l'eau froide s'infiltrer sous sa peau.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, ça pique un peu mais c'est normal...  
Akaashi hocha la tête et prit le tissu mouillé que lui tendait Bokuto. Une fois les mains vides, l'humain s'empara des bandages et commença à l'appliquer autour de son biceps. Mais alors qu'il essayait d'enrouler le pansement, celui-ci se desserrait et glissait le long de son bras. Il soupira et recommença à plusieurs reprises. Face à ce spectacle, Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.  
\- Tu vois, tu te moques de moi !  
\- Laissez-moi faire Bokuto-san.  
En moins d'une minute, le pansement était fait. Bokuto haussa les sourcils face à cette rapidité.  
\- Même pour enrouler un bandage autour de mon bras je suis nul ! râla l'humain.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, Bo'. C'est juste que lui, il est très agile de ses mains, dit la voix de Kuroo accompagné d'un clin d'œil.  
Akaashi fronça les sourcils mais ne se retourna pas vers Kuroo.  
\- Comment tu nous as trouvé !? s'exclama l'argenté.  
\- Bokuto et sa petite copine, en plus d'une occasion pour faire une blague à double sens... On peut dire que j'ai été comme... attiré.  
\- Bro qu'est-ce que t'as à-... Aouch...  
Akaashi venait de poser le tissu imbibé d'eau froide sur la hanche de Bokuto.  
\- Excusez-moi...  
\- C'est rien.  
\- Dis... Akaashi, c'est bien ça ? Bokuto t'as dis qu'il voulait une relation sérieuse ? Du genre, une relation...  
Kuroo colla ses deux index entre eux et mima des baisers avec sa bouche.  
\- C'est son droit. Enfin, je trouve ça normal, personnellement... Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde... En fait.  
\- Bah je sais pas, vous dormez ensemble, vous vous touchez les hanches, vous vous déshabillez dans la forêt... Alors pourquoi pas !  
\- Meeec ! Wow ! C'est carrément hors contexte là ! Et puis c'est un mec ! J'suis pas-  
\- Heeeyy, tu aimes qui tu veux, bro. Je ne te jugerais pas !  
Akaashi prit le bandage et commença à l'enroulait autour de la taille de Bokuto. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il passe ses bras dans le dos de l'argenté. Alors il se rapprocha légèrement pour que ses bras atteigne le dos de l'autre, et ce détail n'échappa pas à Kuroo.  
\- On dirait un gars avec un balais dans le cul qui essaye de faire un câlin ! se moqua le brun.  
Bokuto s'empara des bandages et dit à Akaashi qu'il continuerait tout seul. Pendant ce temps, l'elfe rangeait le reste du matériel qu'il avait sorti.  
Le silence était retombé. Si on pouvait appelé ça ainsi, car les trois jeunes hommes étaient en effet silencieux, mais les bruits angoissants de la guerre persistaient.  
\- Merci pour tout Akaashi, dit finalement Bokuto.  
\- C'est normal. (Un silence) On retourne se battre, maintenant ?  
\- T'es malade ? s'exclama Kuroo.  
\- On est bien là... Tu veux y retourner ?  
\- Je suis venu pour me battre.  
\- Trop bizarre, le mec, rajouta Kuroo.  
Akaashi se leva.  
\- On se retrouve plus tard, alors.  
\- Euh... Il est suicidaire ? demanda l'humain au cheveux noirs une fois l'elfe disparu derrière les arbres.  
\- Oui... Je crois... répondit Bokuto avec un air tout à fait sérieux. Écoute, Bro... j'aime bien tes remarques d'habitude, mais là j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de provoquer Akaashi.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il te plaît ?  
Bokuto ria légèrement.  
\- Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'obsède ! Nan, sérieux, c'est pas ça... C'est juste un pote, et tes blagues n'ont pas l'air de lui plaire.  
\- Ok, alors à partir de maintenant je serais doux comme un agneau avec lui, ça te va ? dit ironiquement Kuroo.


	11. Chapitre 10

Les combats étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui, la nuit tombait et les soldats avaient besoin de sommeil. Alors ils installèrent le camp, se qui fit frissonner Iwaizumi. Il se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois que lui et ses hommes avaient fait cela. Bien que la soirée fut fort agréable, le lendemain fut sûrement un des pires moments de sa vie. La moitié de son armée était morte.  
Son regard se posa sur Oikawa. Cette fois-ci il n'était pas seul.  
\- Iwa-chan ! cria le concerné en se retournant furtivement. Tu peux monter la tente ? (Oikawa s'approcha en trottinant) En fait tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis le Roi, c'est moi qui donne les ordres !  
Une fois à sa hauteur, Oikawa posa ses mains sur ses hanches et leva la tête, le visage fier. Tout ce qu'il y gagna, c'est le point d'Iwaizumi dans son beau visage.

* * *

\- Tu dors avec ton Roi, 'Gashi ? demanda Bokuto en mordant dans son pain.  
\- C'est moi que vous appelez "Gashi" ?  
\- A-KA-A-SHI, articula Bokuto en approchant son visage de celui de l'elfe, la bouche encore pleine.  
\- Reculez s'il-vous-plait, vous m'écœurez... répondit-il d'un air dégoûté.  
\- Toujours le mot pour plaire ! ria Kuroo.  
\- Vous de même, Kuroo-san. Parlez avec vous est un véritable plaisir.  
\- Je sais, renchéri-t-il en remplissant sa bouche de pain, ON-ME-LE-DIT-SOU-VENT ! rajouta-t-il en imitant Bokuto.  
Bokuto explosa de rire.  
\- Tu peux dormir dans notre tente si tu veux ! proposa-t-il.  
\- C'est gentil de proposer, répondit Akaashi, bien qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.  
Bokuto et Kuroo continuèrent de faire la conversation toute la fin de soirée, tandis qu'Akaashi écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

* * *

Akaashi demanda à Oikawa s'il pouvait dormir dans sa tente, mais il semblerait qu'un certain Iwaizumi y ait déjà prit place. L'elfe brun n'insista pas plus. Cependant, il n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'aller dormir avec Bokuto et Kuroo, Dieu ne sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Alors il alla faire quelques pas vers les bois, juste comme ça, pour passer le temps.

* * *

Bokuto regardait la fleurs qui était évidemment fanée. Celle qu'une jeune fille aux yeux brillant par les larmes lui avait offert. C'était avant la guerre, il y a maintenant quelques jours. Après contemplation, il la rangea à nouveau dans sa poche. Pour lui, la jeter signifiait oublier son ancienne vie, ce qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas.  
Il regarda à nouveau le ciel. Bokuto afficha un visage déçu lorsqu'il se rendu compte que celui-ci était couvert de nuages. Aucune étoile n'était visible et la lune n'était qu'une forme floue et ronde à la fois lumineuse et sombre.  
Il baissa finalement son regard, il n'y avait rien à voir là-haut. Il remarqua alors une silhouette non loin de lui. Elle était petite, ça ne pouvait pas être un humain. La silhouette battu des ailes et se rapprocha encore plus près de jeune homme.  
Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était un hibou. Bokuto sourit. Il tendu le bras et s'apprêta à se rapprocher, mais resta immobile par peur de le faire fuir.  
\- Vous aussi vous aimez les rapaces nocturnes ? dit doucement une voix derrière lui.  
Bokuto sursauta légèrement et se retourna.  
\- Akaawshii ! chuchota-t-il.  
Le brun vint le rejoindre sur le tronc d'arbre sur lequel il s'était assis.  
\- Tu aimes les hiboux Akaashi ?  
\- Oui. Mais personnellement, je préfère les chouettes.  
\- Hm. Je vois ! C'est cool que tu aimes ça !  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Tout le monde dors déjà, Bokuto-san.  
\- Comment veux-tu que je dorme... ? dit l'argenté avec un rire nerveux.  
\- Les autres y arrivent bien, alors pourquoi pas vous ?  
\- Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres.  
Akaashi le regarda longuement sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous devriez dormir. Si vous êtes fatigué pendant un combat, c'est la mort assurée.  
\- Je ne serai pas fatigué pendant un combat, je serais énervé ! En revanche, je me ferais peut-être tué pendant mon sommeil...  
\- Des hommes tiennent la garde à tour de rôles. Vous ne risquez rien.  
\- Je m'en fiche ! Tu cherches toujours à me contredire Akaashii !  
\- Bien. J'arrête alors... Mais faites au moins une petite sieste pour vous reposez. Je vous réveille s'il se passe quelque chose.  
\- Pas fatigué !  
\- Ne faites pas l'enfant, soupira le brun en plaquant la tête de l'autre sur son épaule. Dormez avant que je m'énerve.  
\- Me décoiffe pas !  
Akaashi remua légèrement sa mains dans ses cheveux pour le taquiner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bokuto était endormi. A force de devoir supporter le poids du plus grand sur lui, Akaashi commençait à avoir mal à l'épaule. Il bougea doucement pour ne pas le réveillé, mais il avait toujours aussi mal.  
À son grand bonheur, Bokuto finit par lever légèrement la tête pour mieux la reposer.  
\- Finalement je veux bien aller dormir dans la tente... murmura le plus grand d'une voix encore endormie.  
\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Bokuto-san.  
\- Et toi, tu dors où ? Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? ajouta-t-il avant de se lever.  
\- Non merci, je vais rejoindre Oikawa-san, menti-t-il.  
\- Bon... D'accord.  
Bokuto resta là sans bouger, le regard posé sur le plus jeune.  
\- Bokuto-san, allez dormir.  
\- Oui ! C'est ce que je vais faire justement !  
Alors il tourna sur lui-même et commença sa route.

Bien qu'il faisait très froid, la soirée d'Akaashi se passait plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce que la pluie décide de tomber. Il resta quelques temps sur place en espérant que cela cesse. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il finit mouillé jusqu'aux os. Alors, malgré lui, il rejoignit la tente de Bokuto et Kuroo.  
Il hésita quelque seconde avant de passer sous la toile.  
\- Bokuto-san, murmura-il en s'en voulant de réveiller les deux jeunes hommes.  
\- Broo... T'as de la visite... marmonna ensuite Kuroo encore endormi.  
\- Désolé de vous réveiller, s'excusa Akaashi après avoir entendu un bruit qui indiquer que Bokuto s'était redressé.  
\- Oikawa a encore refusé de te laisser dormir avec lui et son pote ?  
\- Je vous expliquerais ça une autre fois... Je peux dormir ici, s'il vous plait ?  
\- Oh pas de problème ! Installe-toi !  
Akaashi resta immobile, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Puis il vit Bokuto se rapprocher de Kuroo pour lui laisser une place. Il tapota l'espace réservé à Akaashi pour lui indiquer de le rejoindre.  
L'elfe se faufila sous la couette. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient encore plus proche l'un de l'autre. Gêné, l'elfe se tenait droit dans le lit ; Bokuto était de son côté et tout se passer très bien.

On entendait la pluie tomber contre la toile. La fraîcheur de l'extérieur venait légèrement envahir la tente, alors Akaashi remonta un peu plus la couverture sur lui à la recherche d'un peu plus de chaleur. Puis il entendit la respiration de Bokuto devenir plus forte et lente. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa propre respiration s'était synchronisée à celle de l'humain.

Le brun s'était endormi depuis quelques minutes à peine qu'il fut déjà réveillé par quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- qui était venu se posait contre lui. Les yeux encore fermés, il lâcha un grognement et tenta de dégager la chose qui l'écrasait. Il comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de Bokuto.  
\- Bokuto-san, chuchota-t-il en essayant de le repousser.  
Rien à faire. Au grand malheur d'Akaashi, l'humain dormait à point fermés.

* * *

[Ce moment devait être dans un autre chapitre, mais ça aurait fait un chapitre de 300 mots : inutile. Faites comme si c'était pas le même chapitre]

Bokuto se sentait bien. Il était de nouveau dans son lit, sa petite amie dans les bras. Comme avant. La guerre était enfin terminée, et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de tuer. Les yeux encore fermés, il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire aujourd'hui. Après tout, il était de nouveau chez lui, pleins de possibilités s'offraient à lui ! Il pourrait allait voir Kuroo ou passait du temps avec sa copine ! Aller faire une petite balade dans la nature ou aller s'acheter un bon pain chaud ! Oh ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas passer rendre visite à sa famille ! Bokuto soupira. La guerre n'avait durait que quelques jours mais tout cela lui avait tellement manqué... Bokuto bougea sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne et des cheveux lui chatouillèrent le nez. Au bout de quelques secondes, il décida de se lever légèrement pour admirer le visage de la femme qu'il couvrait de ses bras, mais l'angoisse monta en lui quand il n'y vit rien, juste une peau lisse, sans forme, sans bouche, sans nez, sans yeux... Ses cheveux doux laissaient penser que cette femme était la plus belle, mais son visage, si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, était des plus terrifiants. Kotaro senti la sueur perler sur son front, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tenta de se remémorer le visage de sa petite amie, mais il se souvint de rien. Car il n'en avait pas... Il en avait terminé avec la dernière un peu avant la guerre, et s'était résolu à avoir une relation sérieuse. Il voulait trouver la bonne personne, celle qu'il rendrait heureuse, qu'il pourrait rassurer, faire rire... Celle qui le câlinerait, qui le ferait se sentir tout bizarre, celle dont il ne pourrait plus se passer...  
\- Bokuto-san ! grogna la jeune fille d'une voix étrangement masculine.

Bokuto ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était qu'un rêve. La voix de la jeune fille était en fait celle d'Akaashi. Ce corps qui lui avait donné une sensation de chaleur et ces cheveux qui l'avait chatouillé appartenaient aussi à Akaashi. L'elfe était allongé sur le dos et Bokuto avait la tête posée sur son torse. Un de ses bras reposait lourdement à côté du brun, l'autre l'enlaçait.  
\- Je le savais... Je l'avait dit ! C'est ta petite copine ! dit Kuroo de son côté.  
Bokuto tenta de comprendre cette remarque et s'excusa plus que nécessaire après avoir réalisé la situation. Puis il se recoucha, le plus loin possible d'Akaashi. Il l'avait tout de même confondu avec une quelconque copine.  
De son côté, Akaashi avait froid. Si il avait sut que c'était Bokuto qui lui fournissait toute cette chaleur, il se serait peut-être laisser faire.


	12. Chapitre 11

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient partis pour de bon. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que la guerre avait commencée.

Sur le champs de bataille où se trouvaient Bokuto, Akaashi et Kuroo, la plupart des orques s'étaient fait tués. Sur cette partie du front, c'était sans aucun doute les humains et les elfes les vainqueurs. Les survivants restaient immobile, le souffle court.  
Puis tous les regards se portèrent sur un grand orque qui venait de se pointer sur le haut d'une petite colline, dressé sur son cheval, comme pour montrer sa soi-disant supériorité. Il annonça d'une voix forte et confiante :  
\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Qu'une petite poignée de soldats pour me battre ? Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer votre adversaire.  
Les soldats soupirèrent, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Ce n'était toujours pas fini. Après de courtes secondes de répis, ils décidèrent de s'élançaient vers l'ennemi. Durant ce temps, Akaashi ramassa l'épée d'un cadavre d'elfe qui jonchait le sol.  
\- Tenez Bokuto-san, c'est une épée elfique. Quand les orques seront près de vous, la lame deviendra bleue.  
\- N'as-tu pas honte de dépouiller un mort ?  
\- Si, un peu... Mais cette lame ne lui servira plus à rien. (Voyant que Bokuto n'était toujours pas convaincu, il continua :) Je suis sûr qu'il aurait accepté de vous la donner, dit-il avec un sourire encourageant.  
\- Si tu le dis... Mais j'ai déjà une épée, merci.  
\- Maintenant vous en avais deux, insista Akaashi.  
\- Très drôle, Akawshi !  
\- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant quelques secondes, s'il vous plait.  
Akaashi tira Bokuto par le dos de son t-shirt et rangea la lame elfique dans sa ceinture dorsale, croisée à l'ancienne lame forgée par les humains.  
\- Ça vous donne un style de guerrier, ça fait très viril, dit l'elfe dans le but que Bokuto accepte de la garder.  
\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama le décoloré. Merci, 'Kaashi !

Ensuite, Akaashi fit quelques pas vers le nouvel ennemi, il prit son arc et une flèche, puis tira dans le cœur de l'orque. Il recommença pour tuer la bête sur lequel le monstre se trouvait avant de venir s'écraser contre le sol. Les autres soldats se retournèrent vers l'elfe avec un air à la fois surpris et admiratif. Akaashi, lui, ne leur adressa qu'un bref signe de la main puis se retourna de nouveau vers Bokuto et Kuroo. Le brun lui adressa ses deux pouces levés et Bokuto un hochement de tête plein de respect.  
\- J'imagine que vous ne voulez toujours pas aller sur le front ? dit enfin Akaashi.  
\- Nan...  
\- Pas vraiment.  
Akaashi soupira.  
\- Heureusement que les elfes vous sont venu en aide. C'est pas avec des gens comme vous qu'on va gagner...  
\- C'est pas très sympa. Ça me donne presque envie de t'en foutre une.  
Bokuto lança un regard noir à Kuroo pour lui dire de se taire.  
\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! J'ai pas le droit d'être méchant avec ton copain ! Excuse-moi brooo ! répliqua-t-il avec ironie.  
\- Arrête Kuroo. Pas besoin de t'énerver pour ça.  
Le brun lâcha un rire jaune, se retenant d'en rajouter une couche.

* * *

Akaashi s'était absenté pour aller chasser des orques, maintenant il revenait vers Bokuto et Kuroo. Quand il arriva en haut de la petite colline, il les apercevait déjà au pied de celle-là. Ils étaient tranquillement assis dans l'herbe en train de discuter. Et un peu plus loin, une forme noire avançait à toute vitesse. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer de quoi il s'agissait : des orques ; il aurait dû s'en douter. Ils allaient tout droit dans la direction des deux humains. L'elfe voulu utiliser son arc, mais l'ennemi était trop loin. Alors il opta pour se mettre à courir le plus vite possible vers Bokuto. Il courrait si vite qu'il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Le vent soufflait bruyamment dans ses oreilles, lui fouettant au passage le visage d'un air glacial.  
\- BOKUTO-SAN !  
Le décoloré releva la tête vers Akaashi et lui adressa un signe de main on ne peut plus heureux.  
\- DERRIÈRE VOUS ! (Puis il parla à voix basse pour lui-même :) Putain, mais à quoi vous jouez !  
Au loin, Akaashi aperçu les sourcils de Bokuto se froncer, puis l'humain se retourna, tapa l'épaule de son ami et se leva rapidement ; tout cela dans la même seconde. Puis les deux se mirent à courir vers Akaashi.  
Les orques étant dressés sur leur monture les rattrapèrent assez vite, tenant leur lame à l'horizontale à la hauteur d'un cou. C'était une technique pas mal utilisée par ce qui avait un cheval afin de trancher les têtes sans avoir à s'arrêter.  
\- BAISSEZ-VOUS ! hurla Akaashi.  
C'est ce qu'ils firent de justesse, mais la lame coupa tout de même quelques mèches de leurs cheveux. L'elfe soupira de soulagement puis accéléra sa course. Les orques qui étaient maintenant devant les humains ralentirent pour ensuite faire demi-tour. Leurs épées étaient en diagonale cette fois, un peu plus bas ; comme ça, si leurs cibles se baissaient pour esquiver, la lame les trancherai tout de même. Kuroo choisi de trancher les mains de deux d'entre eux qui l'attaquaient. Bokuto, lui, imita une chute en arrière pour venir s'allonger à même le sol. Une fois le troupeau passé, il se releva et se relança dans sa course vers l'elfe. Akaashi avait sorti son arc. Il essayait de viser les orques, mais ils étaient trop mobiles. Il réussi tout de même à viser une bête sur lequel un orque se tenait : l'animal tomba et son cavalier avec. La créature se releva rapidement et se remis à poursuite de ses camarades de guerres.  
Kuroo enfonça sa lame dans le cou d'une bête, puis d'une autre. Trois orques étaient maintenant pieds sur terre. Il n'en restait plus qu'un sur sa monture et le reste du groupe était parti voir ailleurs, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur deux pauvres humains et un elfe.  
Kuroo en tua un et Bokuto se défendait tant bien que mal ; ne voulant pas tuer, il essayait tout simplement de survivre.  
Akaashi n'était plus qu'à quelque pas.

Une fois à leur hauteur, l'elfe sauta et vint enfoncer ses pieds dans le visage d'un orque, celui-ci s'évanouit. Ses pieds avait à peine toucher le sol quand son bras armé vint se poser sur le cou du deuxième orque. Il ne le tua pas.  
\- Dis à tes amis de ne pas approcher ces humains si vous ne voulez pas tous finir comme celui-là, ordonna Akaashi en montrant le soldat qu'il venait de tuer.  
\- Tu crois me faire peur ? railla l'orque.  
Akaashi n'ajouta rien et lui trancha la tête d'un geste bref. Sans aucune émotion, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Bokuto pour le protéger d'un quelconque ennemi qui pourrait se pointer d'une seconde à l'autre.  
\- Vous ne savez pas vous battre ? osa-t-il, risquant de le vexer et qu'il se referme sur lui même.  
\- C'est juste que je n'en ai pas envie ! répondit l'humain en croisant les bras d'un air contrarié.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tuer c'est mal !  
Akaashi se retint de rire face à la remarque de Bokuto. C'était souvent ce qu'il faisait quand le décoloré parlait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça ne le tuerait pas de rire, mais il était comme ça.

En fait, le décoloré était la seule personne que le brun avait. Sa famille et ses amis étaient morts, mais Bokuto était là. Peut-être que ce que ressentait Akaashi envers lui n'était pas réciproque, qu'il n'était qu'une connaissance à ses yeux, et non un ami. Peut-être même qu'après la guerre, ils retourneraient dans leur royaume respectif et ne s'adresseraient plus jamais la parole, comme si de rien n'était.


	13. Chapitre 12

Il faisait nuit noire et l'air était glaçant, alors les soldats s'étaient réunis autour du feu. Cette lumière chaude qui faisait danser leurs ombres sur l'herbe et cette chaleur réconfortante. Comme toujours, Bokuto était avec ses deux amis : Kuroo et Akaashi. Ils étaient en train de se faire un petit festin avec un animal que l'elfe avait chassé. Mais il suffit que Tsukishima Kei passe à côté de Kuroo pour que celui-ci aille voir ailleurs, laissant son meilleur ami seul avec l'elfe.

\- J'adore la viande grillé sur du feu, lança Bokuto, suivi d'un court silence. Je vais appeler ça du barbecue !

\- Du barbecue ? Pourquoi ? Ça a une signification chez les humains ? demanda Akaashi.

\- Non. Mais ça sonne bien ! Barbecue~ ! Un jour tout le monde mangera du barbecue !

Akaashi hocha la tête, sans un mot de plus. Ce fut Bokuto qui reprit la parole :

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- Quoi donc ? Le barbecue ?

\- Mais non ! Toi !

\- Vous ne me comprenez pas... ?

\- Non. Comment tu fais pour tuer autant et rester aussi tranquille ? Genre, tu t'en fous que des gens meurent par ta faute ?

\- Ecoutez Bokuto-san, ça fait plus de 100 ans que je vis ; sans personne, car les orques m'ont tout pris. C'est long 100 ans... On finit par s'ennuyer, surtout quand on est seul. Alors j'ai décidé de tuer pour passer le temps.

\- C'est horrible.

\- Oui. Mais si j'en suis là c'est parce qu'on a tué ceux que j'avais.

\- Moi je suis là ! Donc tu peux arrêter de tuer et passer le temps avec moi ! dit-il avec un mouvement d'épaules logique.

Akaashi regarda Bokuto dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire. Le décoloré lui rendit la pareille.

\- Levez-vous Bokuto-san.

\- Pour ?

\- Je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Alors Bokuto se leva et Akaashi se mit face à lui.

\- Vous avez la chance d'avoir deux armes, en plus elles ont toutes les deux une longue lame, dit Akaashi en s'en emparant. Regardez...

Il s'éloigna du décoloré puis, une lame dans chaque main, il croisa les bras à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Bokuto le regardait avec attention. Soudain, le brun ouvra les bras dans un mouvement si rapide et inattendu que Bokuto en sursauta. Akaashi avait tourné sur lui même, faisant un tour complet pour se retrouvé à nouveau face à face à Bokuto.

\- Pensez aussi à vous baisser, pour éviter de vous prendre un coup pendant que l'ennemi tente de se défendre, ajouta Akaashi, ce qui justifiait pourquoi il avait un genou posé sur le sol.

\- D'accord ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le barbecue.

\- Notre discussion a prit quelques tournants inattendus.

Akaashi rendu les lames à son propriétaire et lui proposa d'essayer. Bokuto accepta.

En fait, Bokuto se débrouillait plutôt bien.

\- Vous êtes doué, complimenta Akaashi.

\- Merci Akashi !

Bokuto posa son regard brillant et fier dans celui du brun. Puis Akaashi fit un pas en avant, détaillant le visage de Bokuto de son regard sombre. Soudainement, Akaashi sorti son poignard et donna immédiatement un coup dans l'épée de Bokuto, celle-ci lui glissa de la main et l'elfe s'empressa de la récupérer. Très vite, il se mit en position de combat.

\- Hey ! Tu fais quoi ?

\- Battez-vous contre moi !

\- Non non non ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te blesser !

Akaashi attaqua Bokuto, tout en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser. L'humain l'arrêta en croisant sa lame contre la sienne.

\- Vous ne risquez pas de me blesser. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de me toucher, provoqua Akaashi d'une voix basse.

\- On pari ?

Bokuto fit quelques tentatives afin de toucher Akaashi du bout de sa lame, mais avait beaucoup trop peur de réellement le blesser, alors il retenait tout de même ses coups.

\- Je sais me défendre, vous savez ? précisa le brun. N'ayez pas pitié de moi.

Akaashi accéléra le combat. Bokuto ne faisait que se protéger, il n'avait pas le temps d'attaquer tellement l'elfe était rapide. Et le brun insista jusqu'à ce que le décoloré lui porte un coup.

\- Pas trop tôt, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Mais Bokuto précipita sa lame vers le brun alors qu'il finissait sa phrase. L'elfe stoppa le coup de justesse.

\- Surprenant, Bokuto-san.

\- C'est un compliment ?

\- Évidemment.

Ils s'entraînèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ils se regardèrent, le souffle court, lame contre lame. Bokuto était si proche d'Akaashi qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration contre sa peau. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Bokuto allongé, et l'autre assis juste à côté de lui.

Le brun retira son manteau, puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Le décoloré le regardait avec intrigue, hésitant s'il avait réellement le droit d'assister cette scène.

Le brun laissa glisser sa manche le long de son bras pour laisser à découvert son épaule nue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda tout de même l'humain.

\- Il se pourrait que votre talent au combat m'ait blessé, répondit-il en analysant sa plaie.

Bokuto se redressa immédiatement en hurlant « Je suis désolé Kashi ! ».

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je suis quand même désolé !

\- Eh bien, si vous m'aider à mettre le pansement, peut-être que je vous pardonnerai.

\- J'arrive !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ; Akaashi avait son bras entouré du bandage.

\- Waw ! Tu as pleins de grains de beauté dans ton dos, Agaashi !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous regardez mon dos ? C'est mon bras que vous devait soigner.

\- Mon regard s'est posé là par hasard...

Akaashi sourit et Bokuto fit de même. Puis un silence s'installa, mais ce n'était pas gênant, plutôt agréable.

\- Merci, Bokuto-san...

\- Pour t'avoir blessé ? Ne me remercie pas voyons !

\- Pas pour ça, répondit-il avec un léger rire. Pour le bandage...

\- C'est normal voyons ! Je t'ai blessé !

\- Et pour m'avoir accueilli chez vous, l'autre fois. Et puis aussi pour la tente...

\- Fiou ! Me remercie pas, va. Et puis tu as fais bien plus pour moi ! Merci pour m'avoir protéger plusieurs fois, puis pour m'avoir donné l'épée volé à un mort. Et pour m'avoir attaquer avec.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça sonne comme un reproche.

Bokuto explosa de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas !

L'humain regardait le sol et arrachait les brins d'herbe, son sourire ne s'était toujours pas effacé suite à son rire. Pendant ce temps, l'elfe le regardait. Il remarqua que dans la nuit, les yeux du décoloré semblaient encore plus brillants. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais Akaashi appréciait le regarder. Il aimait ce visage éclatant et cette coiffure étrange. Bokuto était sans doute la plus gentille personne qu'il avait rencontré. Un humain qui serait prêt à mourir juste pour ne pas avoir à tuer. Akaashi n'en avait pas connu beaucoup des comme ça...

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Akaashi était tombé amoureux de lui dès les premiers jours où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Credit : L'homme qui a appelé le barbecue « barbecue ».


End file.
